Whitelighter Warlock
by Skylark
Summary: Can the power of three succeed in killing a warlock that has eaten Hercules and Iolaus?


YHo1014790@aol.com

Title: Whitelighter's Warlock

Summary: Pru, Piper and Phoebe must save Hercules and Iolaus from a warlock that feeds on the energy given off by Whitelighters or Guardians of the Light or does it?

Disclaimer: The characters of Hercules and Iolaus belong to Renaissance Pictures while the characters of Pru, Piper and Phoebe belong to the Warner Brother hit show "Charmed". No profit or money is being made from this story. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended. I'll put Hercules and Iolaus back once I'm done with them. Honest!

Author's Note: This story was written in response to the July 2000 challenge at the Iolausian Library. This story is a crossover between the TV show "Charmed" which stars three witch sisters named Pru, Piper and Phoebe. For those unacquainted with the show, here's an overview. Pru has the power to move things. Piper has the power to freeze things and Phoebe has premonitions. Whitelighters are Guardians of the Light who protect the witches from the evil warlocks on the show. Leo White is the Whitelighter or Guardian of The Light who protects Pru, Piper and Phoebe from evil warlocks and demons.

CHAPTER 1

"The darkness was impenetrable. It surrounded and suffocated him. Iolaus could feel the digestive juices of the beast eating at his flesh. Iolaus could feel the creature draining his life essence and his light from his body. Iolaus could also feel Hercules' aura becoming weaker and weaker at a much faster rate. Hercules had lost consciousness the moment he was swallowed. Iolausknew that if he didn't find a way out soon, he was going to become the beast's lunch. Hercules lay unconscious by his side. Iolaus had never felt so helpless in his life..What am I going to do? How will I save Herc's life? I'm using Michael's Light to keep Hercules alive as long as possible but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…The darkness was impenetrable..It surrounded and suffocated him..Michael..help me..I need to feel your Light..Michael..where are you?" 

The warlock burped as he swallowed Hercules and Iolaus . It was so easy getting Hercules into my stomach. It's just too bad that pest Iolaus is in there too. He's keeping me from properly absorbing Hercules' Olympian strength which is what I want after all. If I want to become invincible, I'm going to need to digest Hercules' strength to become a God but that pest Iolaus is using some kind of Light to battle me and keep Hercules alive. The warlock rubs his now fat abdomen as he gradually drains Hercules of his life force.While I digest Hercules, I think I'll have some fun with those stupid witches. They've been after me for quite some time. I'll send those witches on a wild goose chase..Uhm..Yes..I know..I'll make Phoebe think that I want to eat Iolaus. By the time she realizes that it's Hercules' Olympian strength that I'm after, Hercules will be dead! And I'll be an unstoppable God!…The warlock closes his eyes as he sends Phoebe a false premonition of Iolaus in danger.. The warlock chuckles as he makes up this pretense..No..my next prey after Hercules will be Aphrodite..Hercules has only half God strength..If I eat Aphrodite..I'll have full-God strength and not even a Whitelighter like Iolausor Leo can stop me…

The warlock furrows his brows as he concentrates in sending Phoebe the image of a vulnerable Iolaus, the Whiteligher, in danger of being consumed. This will make Phoebe chase after the wrong prey and give the warlock time to kill Hercules and go after Aphrodite.

"Phoebe! Phoebe! I've been talking to you." Pru says.

"No Pru, I think Phoebe is having a premonition and from the looks of it, it doesn't look like she's having a pleasant one." Piper observes.

Phoebe snaps out of her trancelike state as she tells her sisters the premonition "It was horrible. We have to stop a warlock from devouring Whitelighters or as they used to be called Guardians of the Light. I sense that this warlock only eats Whitelighters when they are feeling vulnerable."

The Warlock appears invisible to the witches as he delights in watching Phoebe fall for his trick. Good..that stupid Phoebe and her even stupider sisters will cast a spell to protect Iolaus and by the time they realize their mistake..it'll be too late. The Warlock decides to concentrate the rest of his efforts in further draining Hercules of his Olympian strength.

Pru chimes in "That means we need to find a spell that can help us locate a vulnerable time in a Whitelighter's life. Wait for the warlock to come and eat him. We hide. When the warlock shows up to eat the vulnerable Whitelighter, we sneak up behind the warlock before he eats the Whitelighter and we kill the warlock."

The Warlock shakes his head in disbelief as he listens to how Phoebe intends to capture him. Great!They think I'm after Iolaus and other Whitelighters. I guess I can retire somewhere dark and dank and take my time digesting Hercules and then set about to finding a way to eat Aphrodite.

"That's a great plan. Let's find a spell that will help us locate the vulnerable times in a Whiteligher's life!" Phoebe adds enthusiastically.

At that precise moment in time, Leo appears. "We must hurry if we don't want my fellow Whitelighters, Guardians of the Light, their names are Iolaus and Hercules to be digested by this warlock. Michael can only protect them for so long. They are getting weaker."

Pru, Piper and Phoebe link hands as they sit in a circle and incant the spell with Pru reading the incantation:Take us back in time. Locate the Whitelighter named Iolaus or Hercules in his hour of need. Find a way to stop the warlock before he eats the Whitelighter, please take heed."

Instantly, Pru, Piper and Phoebe find themselves flying through a dizzying vortex as they travel through time to find a vulnerable Whitelighter. The vortex disappears and the three sisters hears whimpering coming from the side of a very poor looking hut. A small boy of about seven years old, blond hair, cerulean eyes is crying. 

"You little runt! I can't believe that YOU are my son! Crybaby!" Skouras effectively kicks little Iolaus out of the house.

Iolaus whispers under his breath "I am NOT a runt. I'll show you. Someday I'm going to grow up to be a hero." The words "crybaby" keeps ringing in Iolaus' head and he can't help feeling maybe his father is right. The hurt and humiliation of the beating ravages little Iolaus' soul as he sits on the dirt floor crying.

Phoebe is the first to react as she recognizes the small blond boy to be a very young Iolaus, the blond man she saw in her vision cradling an unconscious Hercules. The small boy is sitting forlornly outside a straw hut, his body huddled in a fetal position. Very gently so as not to scare the small boy, Phoebe approaches the little Iolaus. Phoebe can see bruise marks all over the boy's body and face. She knows that Iolaus has just been brutally beaten. Phoebe tries not to make any sudden moves so as not to startle the boy.

"Hello, my name is Phoebe. These are my sisters Pru and Piper." Phoebe says in a very gentle voice.

Little Iolaus gradually becomes aware that he is no longer alone. When he sees Phoebe approach, his first instinctive move is to back away. His mother had always told him never to talk to strangers.

"Listen, Iolaus..there's no need to be afraid. My sisters and I are not going to hurt you." Phoebe tries to convince the young boy of her good intentions so she produces a magic trick by making a coin appear from behind Iolaus' ear.

With eyes open wide with wonderment and amazement, little Iolaus says "Are you witches?"

"Yes, Iolaus. We are good witches. We've come to make sure you are safe. Where do you live? We can take you home." Phoebe offers to escort the young blond boy home.

Not wanting to return to another beating by his father Skouras, little Iolaus points to Alchemene's house and says "Hercules' mother lives right this way. I know I'll be safe with Herc's Mom. Can you take me there? Oh and can you show me some more neat magic tricks?"

Pru, Piper and Phoebe disappear and instantly reappear in front of Alchemene's house. Little Iolaus is in for the ride of his life. "Wow, was that witch magic?"

"Yes, Iolaus, that was." Phoebe answered.

With a touch of her hand, Piper uses some of the healing powers that Leo had taught her and gently heals Iolaus' nasty bruises, cuts, scratches and other assorted injuries. Little Iolaus is so touched that he hugs all three sisters and cries a heartfelt "Thank you."

"Well, Phoebe where's the warlock? We've seen the Whitelighter in his hour of need, vulnerable and he was really easy bait..What went wrong?" Pru asks.

"I don't know. This Iolaus is so young. In my vision, I saw a grown up Iolaus. I guess you could have made the incantation a little more specific. We did show up in his hour of need didn't we?" Phoebe says sarcastically.

"You've got to be kidding. You mean we are going to show up every time Iolaus gets upset? We have no way of knowing which of the times when Iolaus feels vulnerable that the warlock will eat him?" Piper asks Pru. "Really, Pru, this spell is TOO general!"

TheWarlock watches in obvious delight as the Witches continue their wild goose chase through Iolaus' life. Yes. Hercules is just about dead. I've just felt Hercules' soul leave his body. Hercules' soul must be in the Elysian Fields by now. I just need to weaken Hercules further and Hercules' Olympian strength will be all mine.The warlock laughs out loud as he sees the three stupid witches being carried through time helping the wrong victim…..not realizing the true victim is Hercules..not Iolaus…Ha! Ha! Ha! 

Before they could take their conversation any further, the three witches could feel the vortex of time carrying them off again. This time when they landed, they saw what looked like dorm bunks. On the upper bunk, sits a 16 year old Iolaus, once again crying.

"Oh Herc..I can't believe you're dead. I don't know what I am going to do without you. You were my only friend at this Academy. If it weren't for you, I…" Iolaus continues to cry. "Herc, I can't believe that Aries killed you with that lightening bolt. You were my best friend. You're a demi-god..you're NOT supposed to die and leave me all alone!"

Without warning, Iolaus cries out to the Gods "Zeus, he was YOUR son! Why didn't you do something to save Herc! All you Gods are cowards! I dare you all to come out and fight me!" Iolaus once again huddles in a fetal position as he lets out his grief for the death of his best friend.

Once again, it's Phoebe who approaches Iolaus. She recognizes the trademark blond hair and now Iolaus sports the purple vest and leather pants that she sees on the adult Iolaus in her vision. The only thing missing is that amulet around his neck. "Iolaus..it's me Phoebe..do you remember me?"

Startled at hearing a female voice in the all-male dormitory bunk room, Iolaus swivels around. "Phoebe, oh it's so good to see you." Iolaus gives Phoebe a hug and then starts to cry in her shoulder.

Phoebe softly comforts the crying Iolaus "I had a premonition this morning. Hercules is NOT dead. In my vision, both you and Hercules live to be adults. So, please don't cry."

"Really, Herc's not dead?" Iolaus raises his cerulean orbs wet with tears up at Phoebe, then at Piper and then at Pru who all confirm Phoebe's statement.

"We come from the future. We know what's going to happen to you and Hercules. So have some hope." Pru says and she can't resist tousling Iolaus' golden locks as Iolaus looks doubtfully at all three sisters.

"Thanks..for always being there when I need you.. I don't know how you do it..I guess you three are my guardian angels." Iolaus looks a lot more hopeful.

At that moment the vortex opens sending Phoebe, Piper and Pru once again spiraling through time. "You know Pru, I'm getting sick and tired of traveling like this. When are we going to get to our time and kill that warlock?" Piper asks.

"I hope it's this time. I'm getting seasick from all this spinning through time." Pru remarks.

"You're telling me, I think I've got vertigo. I want to get to our time before that thing totally digests the present-day Hercules and Iolaus." Piper remarks.

"Will you guys quit whining? I think Iolaus is quite cute. Especially when he cries. The older he gets, the sexier he gets." Phoebe says with a mischevious glint in her eye.

This time when the three sisters land, it is nightfall. They can barely see anything. "Pru, I think we're in a graveyard." Piper remarks.

"Yeah, I think that's Iolaus kneeling before two graves." Pru remarks.

"Poor, Iolaus, he's crying AGAIN." Phoebe observes.

They hear Iolaus talking to the grave stones. Anya, my wife..I can't live without you..I will drink this poison and Hercules will understand my need to be on the Other side with you and my baby son, Telemachus. Anya, you were the love of my life. I can't stand to live without you. As Iolaus prepares to drink the poison, Phoebe rushes out to stop him and spills the drink out of Iolaus' hand.

"No No No Iolaus! You must live for Hercules!" Suddenly Phoebe grabs her head as aviolent premonition overcomes her. In the premonition, Phoebe sees Hera throw fireballs at Hercules' wife and children incinerating them instantly. She then sees Hercules mad with grief destroying all of Hera's temples and then she sees Hercules' death at the hands of Hera as Hercules' last words are "I let you kill me, Hera, for I have nothing left to live for..everyone I have ever cared for and loved has died..Iolaus when his family died…Zeus who has abandoned me..I can't go on…" Phoebe faints at this premonition.

"Oh no! dear Phoebe! You've always been there for me..please wake up!" Iolaus pleads.

Phoebe awakens and tears come down her eyes as she recalls her premonition and sees the deaths of Hercules' family at the hands of Hera. "Iolaus, please..Hercules will need you..soon..you will be his only family.." Phoebe looks down as she's unable to meet Iolaus' worried blue orbs.

"What do you mean I'm going to be Hercules' only family? Hercules is married to Deaniera and has four beautiful kids! I'm the widower here, not Herc." Iolaus remarks.

Iolaus sees the haunted look in Phoebe's eyes which betrays the truth as realization dawns on Iolaus "Oh! No! not Deaniera! Not Herc's kids! How? Who? Phoebe tell me, are they killed?" Iolaus cries for Hercules as well as for the recent loss of his own family, Anya and her son.

"All I know, Iolaus, is what I feel and what I saw. One person is responsible for all these deaths. I don't know who she is. She is filled with rage and jealousy. She hates Hercules. She hates you for being Hercules' friend. So she kills the ones Hercules and you love. I sense she has much power and she is very dangerous. She has these horrible green eyes like a peacock." Phoebe shudders and cries against Iolaus' shoulder.

"Hera.." Iolaus mutters under his breath. "So it's Hera who kills Herc's family and who killed mine. I'm sure Zeus will help Herc"

Phoebe gives Iolaus the most sorrowful look "I only sense from Zeus..helplessness..grief..and profound regret..and his love for Hercules..that's all..Zeus can't undo what Hera's spells..I sense such helplessness from Zeus..it makes me very very sad."

"I've got to warn Herc. He's got to know that his family is in danger. Thanks Phoebe for giving me a reason to live again." Iolaus gives Phoebe a brief hug and rushes off to warn Hercules of impending danger to Deaniandra and the kids.

CHAPTER 2

The arrow hits Iolaus in the chest. Iolaus last words as he looks into Hercules' face is "Herc" and he so wanted to tell Hercules that he had no regrets but death takes him before he can finish his sentence. Hercules cries out in grief as he cradles the body of his best friend and whispers under his breath with tears running down his face "You will always be my hero"

After watching Iolaus go into the Light, Hercules wanders the Earth. Every night, he wakes up with the same nightmare. The arrow hits Iolaus in the chest. Hercules cradles the body of his best friend who is now gone and dead leaving Hercules all alone.

The vortex opens dumping Phoebe, Piper and Pru in front of a very startled Hercules who sees a bright flash of light and then the three witches.

Phoebe can see that Hercules has been crying. Crying over the death of Iolaus. Hercules backs away not knowing who these "goddesses"are.

"Please, Hercules, we are friends. We are from the future. Please we don't mean you any harm. My name is Phoebe and these are my sisters, Pru and Piper."

"Phoebe, Pru and Piper. Nice to meet you. My name is Hercules. Iolaus has spoken much about you. He says you were always there when he needed you especially when Iolaus thought I was dead. Thank you." Hercules' warm azure eyes reflect his gratitude.

"You helped Iolaus through some very rough times. You helped him cope with the death of his family. You helped warn me about the deaths of mine.." Hercules stops as this subject is obvious to painful for Hercules to continue.."Thank you for always being there for Iolaus..unlike me..I failed Iolaus..I..it's my fault..he's dead..all my fault.."

"Iolaus was my best friend. He was my center. He was always there when I needed him. He always knew how to put me in my place. He was the only one who didn't treat me like a superhero." Hercules cries on Phoebe's shoulder as he lets out his grief. "It's my fault that Iolaus is dead. All my fault."

"If I had only heeded my own premonition and NOT taken Iolaus to Sumeria." Hercules continues to heave and cry into Phoebe's shoulder.

"Hercules, I know you don't understand but Iolaus is NOT dead. He's Guardian of the Light. You will see him again as Guardian of the Light."

"Guardian of the Light? What's that?" Hercules asks Phoebe as he puts his hand through his hair in absolute frustration and bewilderment.

Piper continues the conversation "My boyfriend, Leo, is Guardian of the Light. He died 60 years ago in a war. Then the Light bought Leo back to Earth to help defend the weak and innocent from the wicked. You see, Hercules, Pru, Piper and I are witches. Leo protects us from warlocks and other evil beings."

Phoebe closes her eyes and she sees Iolaus' struggle and victory over Dahak "Iolaus is Guardian of the Light because he helped you to defeat Dahak. He has saved the world from darkness."

Piper continues "If Leo can be bought back to Earth, so can Iolaus. You must have faith, Hercules." 

Hercules gives Pru and Piper a grateful hug "Thank you all for giving me hope that Iolaus will be coming back to me as Guardian of the Light. Iolaus is right. You three truly are Guardian Angels.!"

Leo appears in a flash of light. "Piper, give Hercules this potion. Make sure Hercules gives Iolaus the potion once Iolaus comes back to the mortal plane as Guardian of the Light..You must make sure Iolaus drinks the potion. When the warlock swallows you and Iolaus in the future, it will keep you both safe long enough for us to rescue you."

"WHAT! You want me to allow a warlock to swallow me on purpose?" Hercules asks aghast. His eyebrow shoots up in surprise into his hairline.

"Hercules, you and Iolaus are what we call bait..the worm used by the fisherman to hook the fish..believe me..this warlock eats Whitelighters whole..the potion that you and Iolaus drink will weaken the warlock long enough for us to arrive and kill it." Pru explains.

The Warlock appears once again as usual rubbing his stomach to hasten Hercules' death. Those stupid witches have followed my plan to a T. They still think it's Iolaus that's in danger and they've just told Hercules to allow me to eat him. Oh this is just too good! I love it when a plan comes together! Those stupid witches think they will capture me and use Iolaus as bait when it's Hercules that I want after all! Now that I have Hercules practically digested and Iolaus has no more Light energy to fight me..I think now I'll go after Aphrodite..I know she's being protected by Leo..but with Hercules' Olympian strength and Iolaus' Light..Leo is no match for me..I can now proceed to eat Aphrodite as long as these pesky witches do not get in my way….HEE HEE HEE..the Warlock laughs as he continually rubs his stomach to hasten the demise of Hercules.

The vortex opens and swallows the three sisters once again sending Pru, Piper and Phoebe whirling once again through time. The sisters land in a dark alley behind the bar Piper works not far from the house.

"We're back in the 20th century. Piper, this is the alley behind the restaurant." Pru says.

Phoebe grabs her head as another premonition arrives. "Something's wrong! Hercules is very weak..he's dying..Iolaus wants to die with him.."

Piper adds "That can't be! We gave Hercules and Iolaus the warlock vanquishing potion. It's the warlock who's supposed to be dying not Hercules! What went wrong? Oh Leo, where are you? We need you now. Why isn't the warlock dying? 

Pru interjects "Of course, how could we have been so stupid!We've wasted so much time! That warlock must surely be laughing at us! Piper, Phoebe, I think the warlock sent Phoebe false premonitions on its intentions. It made us think that it only wanted Whitelighter energy. It made us think that it's target was Iolaus, not Hercules! The Warlock wants to eat Hercules, not Iolaus. We've been on a wild goose chase through time. Come on..we'd better hurry before Hercules dies."

Piper adds as she understands the situation "So in order to stall us, it made us go after Iolaus when all along it was after Hercules' Olympian strength! It's Hercules he wants not Iolaus! How could we have been so wrong?"

"Our plan has backfired and it's my fault that Hercules and Iolaus are dying. I was the one who told Hercules to allow the warlock to swallow him and now Hercules' dying! This is all my fault! I let that warlock fool me! "cries a guilt-ridden Phoebe.

"Phoebe, don't blame yourself..we were all fooled!Now that we know that it's Hercules he wants, we can fight the warlock with a different potion!" Piper adds.

Leo appears with a very pink goddess of love next to him. Aphrodite has tears streaking down her face as she replies "Hey..I'm Aphrodite, Goddess of Love..I'm Hercules' sister. Leo is protecting me from that warlock. Please hurry…there's been a terrible mistake. Just like you, Leo was fooled into believing that the Warlock was after Iolaus but the truth is this warlock is also after me! . I'm the only one of the Olympian Gods to survive. That warlock is not just after Whitelighter energy..he's also after Olympian energy..he wants to become a God as powerful as Michael by draining Hercules of his strength and by draining Iolaus of his light. You've got to stop this warlock before Hercola and my Sweetcheeks are dead! That warlock was after me, Hercules and Iolaus was trying to protect me when it swallowed Hercules and Iolaus! Now Hercules is dying, we have to save him SOON before they both die! "

"And we must stop this Warlock before he becomes too powerful for us to vanquish!" Pru adds.

"We must hurry..Hercules doesn't have that much time. We need to go back to the Book of Shadows to find another potion" Piper adds..

"We don't have the time to go home. We need to find a solution here and now. " Phoebe insists.

Aphrodite hands the three sisters a pink vial. "This vial contains enough ambrosia to make Hercola a half-God again. And this stuff will kill the warlock. Leo and I checked on the Book of Shadows to make this vanquishing stuff." I am powerless against this warlock so I can't help you any further. I can only help you locate the warlock but you have to do the rest."

Leo gives Pru more instructions "You must use your powers to get this vial to Hercules as soon as possible before he and Iolaus dies. If the warlock kills Hercules and Iolaus, then all witches and Whitelighters will be unable to stop him. This warlock will become invincible and I will have to call on Michael himself to fight it! "

Leo looks at a guilt-ridden Phoebe "We were all fooled by this warlock into thinking that he was only after Iolaus' light when the warlock was really after Hercules' Olympian strength. If this warlock has the power to fool a Whitelighter and you Phoebe, imagine the power it will have if it kills Hercules and Iolaus. Placing blame is not going to do Hercules any good, we must take action to save their lives.

Leo looks apologetically at the three sisters "I'm sorry too that I let the warlock fool me and now Hercules' life is in danger. If you must place blame, it's my fault. I'm a Whitelighter and I'm not supposed to make these kind of mistakes. I should have realized the Warlocks' pretense sooner. Now it's my fault that Hercules is dying and Aphrodite's life is also in danger as this evil warlock gets stronger."

Meanwhile back in the beast's stomach…

"Herc..please hold on..please don't die on me. Don't leave me alone. I'm using the energy of the Light to keep your body alive.." Iolaus cries. Iolaus leans his head against Hercules' chest and he is relieved to feel that Hercules is still breathing. "Phoebe, please hurry up..Hercules doesn't have much more time. Something has gone very wrong. This warlock beast is draining Hercules of all his strength. Phoebe, can you hear me? It's Hercules he's after, not me. You've traveled through time to save me and I'm grateful but please save Hercules…he's the victim..not me!"

"Michael, if Hercules dies, take me with him. I promised I would always be at Hercules side..those were your exact words. I die when Hercules dies." Iolaus is chilled as he cannot feel the warm presence of Michael inside the beast's stomach. The darkness is impenetrable. It suffocates and surrounds him. Iolaus cradles Hercules still body. 

Piper has spotted the warlock pregnant and fat still digesting Iolaus and Hercules in its belly, asleep in the dark alley where the vortex had dumped them. Piper sends the warlock one of her freezing rays automatically freezing time. Suddenly, Iolaus feels a change in the fabric of the universe. The hairs on the end of his neck stand on end. He no longer feels that the beast is alive. Iolaus no longer feels a drain on his life essence. It's as if time is standing still. Iolaus widens his eyes in shock as he sees that the annoying dripping of digestive juices has frozen in mid-air. Hercules!It's Piper, she's frozen time! We're saved! Hold on Hercules, help is on the way! Iolaus clutches Hercules' body close to his giving Hercules a constant supply of Light to keep Hercules alive.

"Okay Pru, Phoebe, I've frozen time. Now the warlock can no longer drain Hercules' strength. Now we just need to find a way to get this ambrosia to Hercules to save his life." Phoebe remarks.

"I think I have an idea. Phoebe, give me the pink vial. I think I can use my telekinesis power and move the vial through the warlock's stomach where Iolaus and Hercules are. Come on..everyone I'll need your help. Leo, Aphrodite, Phoebe, and Piper all join hands with Pru to add to her telekinesis power. Pru is able to use her power to send the pink vial through the beast's stomach."

Phoebe closes her eyes as she uses her powers of the mind to contact Iolaus""Iolaus, it's me Phoebe. Remember me? You must give Hercules this ambrosia. Aphrodite says that it will make Hercules a half-God again. Then instruct Hercules to use his strength to rip a hole through the warlock's stomach. Don't worry the warlock won't fight back. My sister Piper has frozen the warlock with her freeze ray powers. Hurry, Hercules doesn't have much more time."

Instantly Iolaus takes the pink vial. Iolaus gently lifts Hercules' head, opens his mouth and gets a comatose Hercules to swallow the ambrosia.

Meanwhile in the Elysian Fields….where Hercules has been visiting his family..

Hercules swivels as he feels himself being pulled back to Iolaus. "It's time. I think Iolaus has found a way to get me back. Iolaus and I were protecting Aphrodite from this warlock. This warlock was draining Aphrodite of her Olympian strength. There was this Guardian of the Light, Leo who was also helping to protect Aphrodite. Just when it looked like the warlock was about to swallow Aphrodite and Leo, I jumped in and let the warlock swallow me whole. I think Iolaus was right behind me. Next thing I knew, I'm here in the Elysian Fields with you, Deianeira. Poor Iolaus. He must think I'm dead. I know he's back in that beast's stomach holding me against his chest. I've got to go back.

Deianeira, I love you. I think I'm being called back to the mortal plane. It's been great visiting you and the kids." Hercules gives his wife a hug and a kiss.

"Take good care of Iolaus, son. You must fight to live because you know that Iolaus can't live without you." Alchemene gives Hercules a hug goodbye.

"Don't worry Mother, I'll take care of Iolaus." as Hercules gives his mother one more hug, he finds himself back in his body, back inside the warlock's stomach looking up into the worried face of Iolaus. Hercules' eyelids flutter as he opens his eyes to look into the cerulean orbs of his best friend Iolaus.

The hunter breathes a sigh of relief as he sees his best friend and partner finally awaken from his deep slumber. "Herc..thank God you're alright! I thought you were a goner." And for once it's Iolaus who initiates the hug. Hercules still feeling alittle disoriented and weak says "Iolaus, it's good to be back from the Light. Let me go I need to breathe!"

"Sorry Herc, don't know my own strength sometimes."

"Anyway, Phoebe says we have to rip through the beast's stomach to get out. She says that her sister, Piper has frozen the warlock so we don't have to worry about the warlock fighting back."

"Okay, on the count of one, two, three. Hercules throws Iolaus through the beast's stomach effectively using Iolaus as a projectile to rip a hole through the beast.

"You know Iolaus, you really do have a hard head!"

"I'm just glad to be OUT of that beast."

"We sure do reek though!"

"We've been bathed in digestive juices, what do you expect?"

"Look Herc, Phoebe wasn't kidding about stopping time. Look the people on the street..nothing is moving!"

"Kind of reminds me of the time when Autolycus stole the Chronos stone and stopped time and I was the only one not affected."

"Yeah, I remember you told me about that Herc, wasn't that the time you changed time to save Serena's life?"

Before Hercules can answer Iolaus' query, Phoebe rushes up to Iolaus and Hercules and hugs them both. "I'm so glad you're both alright. Hercules, I'm so sorry I endangered your life. Please accept my apologies."

Hercules looks at the guilt-ridden Phoebe "I don't blame you for anything. After all, the warlock is as good as dead right? No harm done. Aphrodite's life has been saved as well as mine. " Hercules gives Phoebe another hug. He whispers gently in Phoebe's ear "I'm fine. I've been in worst situations before." Hercules flexes his muscles to prove his point that he is in tiptop shape.

Following Phoebe's very fervent hug comes an equally affectionate Aphrodite who hugs them both "Oh, Hercola, Sweetcheeks, I thought what a bummer I would lose you both..it's totally rad that the kewl ambrosia worked!"

Leo takes the whole group and transports them back to the house. Meanwhile,Pru pours the remaining vanquishing warlock potion on the frozen warlock and the warlock disintegrates into dust.

Chapter 3---Epilogue

Iolaus takes his shower and shakes his wet curly blond hair dry. "Okay stinky, it's your turn to take a shower! It's good to get those digestive juices off me!"

Hercules heads into the shower. It feels good to finally get the slimy sticky feel of gel off his skin as well as the pungent odor of manure and other stinking gases out of his hair. Hercules lets the massaging feel of the clean hot water pour down his skin as he shampoos the last of the gross monster gel out of his chestnut hair. Hercules turns off the shower and wraps his towel around his waist. The water glistens off the chestnut colored hair on Hercules' hairy chest as Hercules dries his long chestnut hair with a towel.

Meanwhile, Phoebe walks in with a tray of snacks ranging from fruit snacks to small finger sandwiches. Hercules watches in amusement as Iolaus grabs half the food on the tray and ravenously eats most of the food until he realizes that Hercules has finished showering and he is no longer alone in the room.

Iolaus looks up from his food and innocently asks Hercules "You want something to eat? I left some of the food for you.."

"No, Iolaus..you can finish the tray. I'll go get dressed." Hercules is embarrassed to stand half-naked in front of an admiring Phoebe. 

As Phoebe exits the room with the empty tray, she whispers into Iolaus' ear "Hercules is a very handsome man." Phoebe whispers this just loud enough for Hercules to hear and Iolaus giggles as he sees the blush increase on Hercules' face.

"You know Iolaus, I think you enjoy embarrassing me in front of strange women.." Hercules admonishes his partner and best friend.

"It's your own fault, really, Herc..if you were just less shy..you wouldn't be such an easy target" giggles Iolaus.

"Well, let's see who's the easy target." Hercules grabs Iolaus by his vest and wrestles him to the ground and begins methodically tickling Iolaus in the ribs. Iolaus writhes on the floor helplessly laughing as Hercules tickles his best friend. 

Iolaus laughs so hard that his sides start to hurt so he tries to get Hercules to stop tickling him as he says "Okay, okay..no more embarrassing jokes..I promise..now stop tickling..you win…" hee hee hee..as Iolaus cannot stop laughing..

Hercules helps Iolaus up and Iolaus turns serious as he says "Herc, I'm just glad, you're alive. I almost lost you there inside that warlock's stomach. If you had died, I don't know how I would have gone on without you. It was so dark inside that stomach and for once I couldn't feel Michael's Light and I couldn't feel you."

Hercules stops Iolaus as he says "It was very tempting for me to stay in the Light. You were right, Iolaus. The Light is bliss. But I couldn't leave you alone. When you poured that vial down my throat, I had a choice of staying in the Light with Mother and Deianeira or being with you. It was no contest." Azure eyes meets cerulean eyes. Hercules grabs Iolaus by the shoulders and tilts Iolaus' head up as Hercules pours his heart out to his partner.

"Iolaus, you are my best friend. I could never leave you. I promised you when we were boys that we would always watch each other's backs and I will always be there for you. I will never ever leave you alone again. I promise. My soul brother, I love you with all my heart." Hercules gives Iolaus a hug and Iolaus cries tears of happiness that Hercules, his best friend, the other half of his soul, is alive and well.

Embarrassed by all this emotion, Iolaus quickly wipes away his tears as he motions Hercules to finish eating and go downstairs. "Phoebe and the others are waiting for us. Aphrodite promises to show us all the hotspots in town. Everyone wants to celebrate the vanquishing of that warlock and our safe return!"

Hercules opens the door for Iolaus and motions "After you, there's nothing I'd rather do than to paint the town red with my best friend ever!"

Iolaus giggles as he replies "You mean paint the town "pink", you know your sister, Aphrodite!" Hercules laughs as he pats his best friend and partner on the shoulder as they walk down the road of life together.

THE END

TO THE FAN FICTION PAGE

TO THE HOME PAGE


End file.
